1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication control apparatus and communication control method for implementing a call relay service in a telephone communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
When there is a change in a planned event in an organization such as a school or company, it may be necessary to convey the same information to each individual belonging to a class or post. Known methods according to the prior art for when the same message is to be conveyed to a plurality of individuals include three methods: 1) a method of creating a call relay network beforehand among contactee individuals targeted for the relay service and having each individual transmit the message successively in a sequence set forth in the relay network, 2) a method, as described in the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 10-108234 and 7-177203, which uses a pager or telephone, etc., having a special function for automating the message transmission processing, and 3) a method of broadcasting the message by electronic mail.
However, these conventional methods have the following problems: With method 1), it is necessary for all contactee individuals to possess a list describing the call relay network. If the list is lost or a contactee individual is out, the message cannot be conveyed to the next individual to be contacted. Further, if someone in the relay network does not convey the message, then the message will not be relayed to the remaining individuals that are to be contacted.
With method 2), it is only possible to construct a call relay network in which only individuals possessing a pager or telephone having the special function for the call relay network become contactee members. Further, a person who wishes to be registered with the call relay network anew is required to purchase new equipment.
Method 3) makes it possible to transmit the same message to a plurality of contactees with almost no time difference and is easy. For this reason, the method has come into widespread use with the popularization of electronic mail. However, since all individuals do not necessarily possess an e-mail address, as with methods 2) and 3), it is possible to construct only a call relay network with which limited members only are registered. Further, because an e-mail address is changed comparatively frequently, unlike a mailing address and telephone number, it is not rare for messages to go undelivered. In addition, even if an email arrives properly, the receiving party does not necessarily read the mail promptly, and sometimes the mail might be left unread for a number of days.
Thus, in the prior art in which the same message is transmitted to a plurality of parties, a call relay network in which special equipment is not used and which is capable of reliable message transmission has not been realized.